


Dreams? V: Creamy Italian

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-15
Updated: 1999-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny likes his Ray dressing...or Ray *un*dressing, in this case!  :)  Originally posted 5/9/97. This story is a sequel to Dreams? IV: Dreamy Italian .





	Dreams? V: Creamy Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> I'm back at it! This story is the next in the [DREAMS?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/749742) series. It started  
> with [DREAMS I: STANDING GUARD FOR THEE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170) and continued with [DREAMS? ii: ON THE RIVIERA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125101),  
> [DREAM MEN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124774/chapters/24830151) and [DREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125200/chapters/24830787). All are now on the DS Archive and  
> it is recommended that you read them first to make sense of this one.  
> Then again, even if you *have* been following the series, maybe it *still*  
> won't make sense! :)
> 
>  
> 
> A big *THANK YOU KINDLY* to everyone who has commented on this series  
> and my other one, and various other stories and poems. If I haven't  
> replied to you, it is only because I've been gifted with so many LOCs!  
> Since my e-mail access is at work instead of home, I simply do not have  
> the time to answer everybody, but rest assured, all your comments are  
> *very* much appreciated! And when I get set up at home (hopefully this  
> summer), WATCH OUT!
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't help it. I just *had* to use the title! Must have been  
> karma. The day I wrote this (twenty minutes, tops) I wound up with creamy  
> Italian dressing on my salad! :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated LMPANSPL for Lots More Pure (And Not-So-Pure) Lust and**  
>  R for m/m sex.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I'd treat 'em  
> a lot better than Alliance. Otters to the idiot who made the decision  
> that Season 3 *doesn't* need Ray!
> 
>  
> 
> (c) May 9, 1997

Ray simply gaped. He was lying in Benny's bed, the cold touch of his mother's homemade creamy Italian dressing pooling on his chest. His lover stood above him, a dark shadow backlit by the moon. He was holding the bottle and licking his fingers. 

"Mmm, I've always loved your mother's homemade dressing, Ray." 

The dressing began to slide down Ray's sternum toward his navel and lower... 

"Uh, Benny, are you sure you didn't sneak some amaretto or something this evening?" 

"Why, Ray," Benny replied in a breathy voice. "Are you saying you don't *like* it when I do something unexpected?" 

"Well, no, I...uh!" 

More dressing was poured onto his chest, Benny kneeling beside the bed and nuzzling his lover's ear. His tongue began to lap up the liquid, Ray making a strangled noise as the velvety warmth brushed lightly over his nipples. Benny kept making satisfied noises as he tasted Ray and dressing. 

The Canadian lifted his head. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. 

"You taste divine." 

Ray's eyes grew into big green saucers. 

Benny bent back to his tasting, lapping up the dressing as swirled his tongue around the hairy chest, then slid it down Ray's sternum and dipped into his navel. Ray moaned and clutched his lover's broad shoulder, his legs shifting as Benny began licking at his hips, teasing touches along the bones and down to softer flesh, combing his tongue through wiry hair... 

"Oh, Benny! *Please*!" 

Benny lifted his head again. "Please?" 

"Yeah," Ray gasped. "Don't tease." 

Benny chuckled softly and then poured a small bit of dressing between Ray's legs. Ray gasped again and tightened his grip on his partner's shoulder. There'd probably be a bruise tomorrow. 

"I must get you clean, Ray." 

And Benny ran his tongue along every inch of Ray' penis, tasting the long shaft and velvety head, then sliding under to caress the balls and suckling each one, little moans of satisfied delight escaping his lips. Ray was going out of his mind with sensation, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly closed. He opened them and looked down, and the sight of Benny limned in moonlight, his eyes closed and his mouth wrapped around a sac just too much. He came in a delicious spurt, Benny enjoying the taste of dressing and Ray. 

Benny released the delectable tidbit and kissed his way up to Ray's shoulders, then gently rolled him over and the Italian shuddered as dressing was poured onto his back and allowed to slide down his spine, gently teasing its way between his buttocks and trickling down his thighs. He groaned at the feel of it, and Benny began his tasting again, starting at the tip of Ray's spine and reaching the creamy buttocks. His tongue slid down between them, probing for every drop of oil, and Ray nearly sobbed at the sensations. Benny lapped at his thighs, then applied oil to his own cock, nudging it against Ray's opening, the dressing making his passage remarkably smooth. Ray gasped and clutched the pillow as Benny slid in and out, crooning Italian endearments and massaging his shoulders. Pleasure rippled through Ray, and he felt himself begin to burst like a sunny flower, petals opening and spilling into the sun, and he was lying in a green meadow, exhausted but happy. 

Benny nestled on top of him and wrapped him in his strong arms. Ray 

could '*feel*' his smile. 

After a few moments of contented silence, Benny whispered, "Ray." 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"I think this is one time I prefer you *with* dressing rather than without." 

"Ben...ny!" 

*NOT THE END* (Can't help myself!) 

*Mama Vecchio was right. Her dressing *does* do wonders for the sex drive! :) * 

* * *


End file.
